


A royal affair

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kingdoms, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise, actual king Kageyama Tobio, even worse Kei, irked advisor Tsukishima Kei, royal affairs, stubborn Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Getting rid of pesky ideas preventing me from working on stuff but please, do share your thoughts. I'd love to hear them.Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A’s shoulder.





	

Tsukishima sighs heavily at the sight before him. His Majesty fell asleep at his desk again, right on top of a signed document that would no doubt leave an ink smudge on his cheek. There's also a high possibility of a stiff neck and no feeling in his arm, but why would His Majesty listen when he can suffer through that in the morning?

Not that Tsukishima can say anything about it; the amount of work to deal with overwhelmed even their most diligent and His Majesty had a persistent habit of dealing with most of things on his own. Things had gotten better, but this was the price. Hours upon days upon weeks upon months. No one said this was going to be easy, not with him succeeding the crown at the age of not quite eighteen instead of the required twenty-four. The council acting up because of that instead of focusing on the important matters was borderline ridiculous, but he managed to deal with them in his own way. That, however, left traces and he was not an easy person to be around.

But this was getting out of hand. He couldn't allow him to poison himself with the amount of ink smudged on his face on a daily basis and a few sleepless nights before he simply crashes for a few hours before restarting the cycle again.

He'll forgive him his insolence in the morning.

 

Tsukishima walks over to him, as silent as a shadow as he carefully picks him up, noting to make sure actually eats something during the day and not just gulp down ridiculous amounts of diary products because he can't find a half hour break for anything else. Really, what have those idiots been doing while he was away? Then again, he can't help but think His Majesty sent him away for the week so he could do things his way and end up where he was now. Because no one else dared to say anything nor did he listen unless...well, not exactly _forced_ to but real close to that. He was grateful for the break, he needed it, but His Majesty often forgets that he also needs a breather.

By all means, go ahead and work yourself to death, not like Tsukishima hasn't got anything else to worry about, why did he even think things would turn out any different when he wasn't around-

But then His Majesty decides to _snuggle_ his face against Tsukishima's shoulder, sighing deeply in his sleep and Tsukishima can't help but stop thinking and let him seek the comfort of someone close to him.

Not that he should be letting him seek out comfort in him, but...

 

A little something like this once in a while wasn't so bad.

 

_Was it?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Getting rid of pesky ideas preventing me from working on stuff but please, do share your thoughts. I'd love to hear them.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A’s shoulder.


End file.
